Usage of mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, tablets, e-readers, GPS systems, video games and wireless home appliances, to access the internet is growing exponentially. Factors contributing to the rapid growth include proliferation of better devices and mobile applications, availability of better data coverage, increased mobile e-commerce, and a trend towards increased storage of personal content in the cloud.